


迷失白加道

by jjonaklove



Category: Actor RPF, 双天王 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjonaklove/pseuds/jjonaklove
Summary: 是约稿。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是约稿。

入夜，维多利亚港灯火闪耀。南面对岸的商圈人声鼎沸，公车站的巨幅广告上印着歪带檐帽，皮衣掩映的肌肤泛着古铜色光泽的天王，这个城市每一个人熟悉的那幅面容。年底的新演唱会即将在内陆的古城举办，舞台中央光芒万丈的人，此刻在台下为之忙碌得不可开交。远隔一条双车道马路，十米外的对向公车站，站台展板上的另一张海报风格迥异，纷乱纠结的彩色线条勾勒出那个被戏谑为「民间特首」的男人坚挺的眉骨与鼻梁，下方哥特字体同样宣告了一场年底即将在这个城市举办的演唱会。似彼此在外界眼中微妙对峙的关系，两张海报隔着车水马龙，静静地遥遥相望。

却无人知，相望是深情长久的凝望。


	2. Chapter 2

商圈中央便是Aaron的工作室所在大厦，此刻坐在商圈对岸，隔着块玻璃遥遥望着并不能看见，只在自己意念想象中的那张脸的男人，对身后助理阿梅的询问声充耳不闻。无奈的小助理摇摇头，决定稍稍放纵一下自己为了筹备演唱会劳累了大半个月，此刻等待路上遇到车祸堵在半路的录音师才有这么片刻空隙出神的老板。纵然不知道这个有着坚毅背影的男人脑子里在想什么，小助理翻了翻白眼，大概也能猜到个八九分。强化训练这么久，每天奔波在健身房、录音室和工作室的老板，已经许久没有空闲和他的地下爱人一诉衷肠卿卿我我，怕是此刻满心都是心心念念的那个天王——另一个天王。

浑然不觉身后小助理的腹诽，Andy此刻的确在想着自己藏在心里的那个人，只不过所思所想还是比起小助理天马行空的放肆思绪要纯洁了那么不少。一晃近三十年过去，彼此走在一起确认了心意，决定携手一生，也已经有整整二十年，然而为了避免外界的流言蜚语，两人默契地使出浑身解数竭力避嫌，从未在彼此的演唱会舞台上，光明正大地站在对方眼前，坦然地接受台下歌迷声嘶力竭的尖叫，与眼前人炽热赤裸的目光。

「已经二十年了啊……」轻不可闻的呢喃在夜色下没有任何人注意到，贴心的小助理早已放好热茶与点心，轻手轻脚掩上房门退了出去。「要不要干脆邀请阿城来给我伴舞呢……好歹是瓷婚呢，哄一哄也许他会愿意也说不定……」

口中无意识的呢喃同样不被早就纷飞到两年前的思绪听见，暮色四合，录音室没有开灯，一片昏暗中对岸的灯火，恰似当初光芒万丈的舞台。那人站在升降台上，四方的小水池中央，从地底缓缓升到高处。

紧张地拉了拉卫衣兜帽下的口罩，拢了拢套在外面的牛仔外套。急急忙忙出门，随手套上了放在沙发上的衣服，等到验了票根在内场坐下，才发现自己穿的是台上那位早前脱在沙发上的卫衣，然而已来不及再回家更换。好在自己精挑细选的位置分外隐蔽，可以清楚地看到台上的一举一动，却隐没在一片黑暗中，别说是四周全部心神都放在舞台上的歌迷，哪怕台上的天王与自己对上了眼，也不一定能分辨出与他朝夕相对的爱人。

隐蔽黑暗的环境给了惯于暴露在镁光灯下的Andy莫大的安全感，蜷在柔软舒适的卫衣中，轻轻摩挲过自己脸颊的布料，犹带着渐渐升起的那人身上清爽的香气。放松地放纵自己，贪婪地凝视台上出现在众人眼眸中的身影。

而浑身白色衣衫湿透的那人，半跪在四方水池中央，头顶闪闪发亮的棱柱，像夜空流泻的星河，骤然扬起头，舀起一捧水泼向自己仅扣着一粒扣子，一览无余的胸襟，收获的不仅是台下女歌迷震撼忘我的尖叫，更有自己骤然收紧的瞳孔。湿透的长裤勾勒出这人精瘦的大腿线条，而这人火上浇油地不断将水踢向远处，唯恐自己的身姿不够撩人，还要加上两下顶胯。

身边左侧的年轻女歌迷已声嘶力竭，只余下疯狂呼喊那人名字的气力，右侧的歌迷激动得哭出声来，对着手机那端的人语无伦次地描绘眼前迷人的偷心罪犯。而自己只能僵硬地坐在原处，紧紧攥住外套下摆，强忍在这样场景前，裤裆里无法自抑地膨胀的欲望，更忍住冲上台将扭着跨摸着胸，肆意挥洒荷尔蒙的那人揪下来，推进车厢，藏在一个暗无天日只有自己能看见他的空间的，拼命叫嚣的占有欲。

尽管心知肚明，台上那人对坐在台下的自己的存在毫不知情，这样的安排更是早在几个月前便确定的舞台效果，Andy仍无法按捺住灼烧着内心的妒火。而台上那人此刻双手沿着下摆撩起衣襟，直到露出早已毫无遮蔽的前胸，褐色的两点因为冰凉水滴的刺激与激荡的肾上腺素高高耸起，一如Andy以别扭角度卡在内裤中，早已坚硬到隐隐作痛的阴茎。

好在两分钟时间很快过去，唱跳中气息毫无紊乱的天王步下四面台，跑到舞台一角结束了「狂野的阿城」最著名的《狂野之城》。在他向自己方向跑来时Andy险些乱了阵脚，试图扭过头躲避台上投下的眼神，直到那人脚步不停向一角跑去跳完结束的舞步，Andy才放下高悬的心松了口气，然后充满敌意地瞪了一眼右侧浑然不觉的无辜女歌迷。

安可曲前奏响起，为了避开拥挤的散场人潮，Andy起身悄悄退场，径直走向VIP停车场熟悉的车位上，熟悉的那辆车。掏出钥匙坐上驾驶座，场内尽心尽力唱着安可曲的那人结束疲累的工作后准备自己驾车回到两人共有的家的暗示，让浑身散发着焦躁气息的Andy稍稍舒心了些。听见散场的通知，掏出手机发去消息，不到两分钟一个裹在运动装里的身影冲上副驾驶座，还没卸妆的脸上带着大大的笑容，发梢的金粉在昏黄的车灯中栩栩生辉，急促的轻喘揭示这人的确是还没来得及卸妆就脱了演出服随便套上自己的衣服，以最快速度赶到了自己身边。

「阿哥你怎么来啦！早点告诉我啊给你安排个好位置，我还可以站在你前面撩撩你。」

刚刚因为对方匆忙赶来的举动开心了一点的Andy，听见这人毫无自觉的话，再度黑了脸，轰响油门，猛打一把方向盘将车驶上归路。偏偏这人好似根本没看到自己越来越黑的脸色，一路上喋喋不休，说着自己为了那一幕在升降台升起前抖抖索索往身上泼水，为了避免被冻僵拼命动作，又担心动作太大脚底打滑当场出糗。更得意地炫耀今晚自己的歌迷尖叫得比以往的演唱会更大声，看来这种舞台效果相当好，以后可以换种表现形式再试试。

「不行！」

猛然带上车门气冲冲往车库电梯走，身后人连连喊着自己的名字追上来也不回头。不想看到那人因为被他人瞩目而洋洋自得的表情，也不愿让他看到自己嘴角紧紧抿成一条线，眉心皱成一团，泛酸扭曲的面孔。一直到冲进屋里，熟悉的黑暗带来熟悉的安全感，仿佛温柔地抚慰自己可以放纵地释放心底压抑的醋意与占有欲，却又勾起那一刻，同样的黑暗中，众目睽睽下难以启齿的欲望。

身后，一个温暖的身躯贴上自己的脊背，一向不安分的手难得乖顺地拥住自己的前胸，下巴搁在肩头，似有若无的气息拂过耳畔。这个人不仅对自己快凝集成实体的酸意一无所觉，更没察觉到后颈因他而起的小小颤栗，一味撒着娇要求共浴。

「阿哥，一起洗澡好不好？」

被身后人推搡着踉跄步入浴室，一边哼着歌一边主动帮自己脱着衣服的某人显然心情极好，与气压越来越低的自己截然不同。剥下了两人身上的衣裤，这人终于闭上嘴，转身往自己头上倒上洗发水，搓着泡泡。默默给自己身上也抹上沐浴液，Andy忍不住开始怀疑这个人到底是因为成功的演出与自己不告而来的出现太过于开心，得意忘形到竟然忽略了相濡以沫二十年的爱人浑身的低气压，还是大胆到有意为之，看着自己胸腔内因他不断泛起的酸意，开心到几乎在浴室里跳起舞来。

走神的几分钟里，那人已冲干净自己头发与身体上的泡沫，正取下花洒冲洗着怔愣在原地的爱人的身体，仿佛对爱人不知游走去何处的思绪浑然不在意。Andy接过眼前人手中的花洒匆匆冲刷几下，挂回墙上，却没有关掉开关。不断落下的细密水帘沾湿Aaron的脊背与后脑勺，细软的黑发顺着水痕服服帖帖趴在脑袋上，睫毛颤动抖落的水珠，让这个已知天命的男人看上去竟有几分委屈可怜。

Andy走上前一步，逼近了眼前的男人，然而还来不及想清楚自己下一步想要怎么做，这个男人突然一把握住自己的双手，十指没入自己的十指之间，引领着Andy的手掌从腰胯边缘一路抚到胸前，俨然一副一丝不苟模仿早前舞蹈动作的样子，腰胯还不安分地左右扭动两下，贴上了Andy的下身。

「看到我在台上卖弄风骚，你是不是特别吃醋？」

Andy右手抚上喋喋不休的男人脖颈，埋下头啮咬着他的锁骨泄愤，在被热水蒸到发红的皮肤上，留下一串绯红的吻痕。

「其实我看到消息就猜到你会吃醋了，赶紧到车上，果然看到一张黑脸哈哈哈！」

扬起手「啪」地一声拍上得意洋洋的男人挺翘的左臀，大手包裹住紧实中不失细腻柔软的臀肉，肆意揉搓着作为惩罚。充血已久的坚硬阴茎戳弄着男人平坦的小腹，时不时擦过男人也在自己的逗弄中一跳一跳的阴茎，满意地听到嚣张的男人话语中带上了暧昧的急促喘息。

「不过……啊……在上车前，我还特地……在后台做了件事……猜……猜得到是什么吗？」

Andy被眼角浮起媚色的男人勾住手指，带领着从臀缝滑下，一直到达私密的某处。手指试探性戳弄着似乎与平日有些不同的外周皱褶，出乎意料地顺畅滑入紧缩的热辣入口，惊讶地发现炙热的肉腔内湿腻松软，手指抽出时穴口不舍地吮吸挽留几下，粘稠的液体从指尖滑落混入流水中消失不见。

眼眸愈发沉暗，眼前的爱人唯恐天下不乱般伸出舌尖舔过嘴唇，抬眸看向被他招惹起欲火的自己。Andy心绪复杂到了极点，反而一挑嘴角轻笑了起来，邪魅的神情与平素端肃的天王形象截然不同，连这个世界上对他最熟悉的人——他相守多年的爱人——也在这致命的诱惑中，沉溺难以自拔，显然忘记了他堆起的柴，点起的火，浇上的油，下一刻烧灼的将是他自己的肉体。

「这么迫不及待吗？难道你在后台人来人往的化妆间，狭小的更衣室里，就这样撅起屁股掰开自己的骚穴，自己把润滑剂挤进去，用手指操开自己，还要忍住呻吟，尽管随时会被人发现？」

眼前的Aaron俯下身开始舔弄自己的阴茎，大腿向两边打开，露出下身挺立的阴茎，左手抚上口腔所不能包裹到的部分，右手不安分地在后穴抽插进出着。纵然被自己粗大的阴茎堵住，无法说话，Aaron赤裸的眼神也无声宣告了他的回答。想象着眼前卖力吞吃着自己肉棒的男人在几乎要众目睽睽的场景下像眼前这般玩弄着自己，Andy再也忍不住，阴茎猛然在他口中又胀大一份，粗暴地抓住头发将人拉了起来。

因为头皮传来的刺痛皱了皱眉的男人，只是顺从地含着笑转过身去，坠下腰竭力翘起臀，眼中丝丝媚意与几分桀骜交织，无声邀请着阴茎的插入给自己带来欢愉。扶着柱身猛然插入一片湿滑中那个通往极乐的入口，紧窒的甬道一如既往用热情的蠕动表达着对Andy的欢迎，微微上翘的龟头看似无意地蹭过那个略有些粗糙的地方，身前的人猛然一声高声呻吟，后穴下意识骤然收缩，夹得Andy舒爽得也发出一声低叹。

把着腰让身前人直起身来，挤迫着他向水流下走去，直至贴上冰凉的墙壁，后背被水流不断冲刷，阴茎在体内不成章法节奏不定的进出，让Aaron的脚步也随之凌乱蹒跚，直到终于能站定，猛然的攻势催着Aaron仰起头漏出一串破碎的呻吟。Andy突然感受到了在水中操着自己家早已被轮番干了不知道几百上千次的爱人的新奇之处，不停冲刷的水流让手中身下的皮肤从不会有干涸的一刻，滑溜溜的手感似乎随时会从手中溜走，然而被牢牢钉在自己阴茎上的身体却因快感自我挽留。

花洒尽职地源源不断落下水滴，Andy闭上眼拥住怀中早已情迷意乱的爱人，感受着他体内极致的高热带给自己阴茎的无上快感，一时不愿让这一刻就这么随喷发轻易过去，竭力延缓着顶峰的冲击。

耳畔的水声依旧，Andy沉湎在雨帘的包裹中忘记一切，再度陷入家中浴室那一夜的美好回忆，手指已搭上牛仔裤拉链，轻轻挑开被挤压得一片濡湿的内裤，试图幻想这一刻自己的手变成了那个温暖紧致的甬道，再多一秒，就能带领自己攀上绝顶的浪巅。

「老板！录音师刚刚说他临时有急事来不了了，问你改约明天下午可以吗？」

小助理一边推开门一边说道，转过头「啪！」地一声拍开录音室的顶灯，恰恰好错过老板慌张抽出手拉上裤链的动作，只余下脸上略带几分阴沉又似乎有些心虚的神情。狐疑地盯着自己的老板，小助理觉得自己还是不要过分深究，把嘴巴闭紧为好。

Andy收拾好心底残余的慌乱，却怎样也平息不了拼命叫嚣远未饕足的欲望，只好轻咳两声顺水推舟，宣布给小助理和自己都放假，明天下午再继续未完的工作。待到松了口气的小助理脚步轻快地走向远处的电梯，垮下肩的Andy才叹了口气一把抓起车钥匙，带着裤裆里硬得像一块石头而不是自己身体一部分的阴茎，姿势别扭地走向通往地下车库的私人电梯，祈祷着不要碰见任何人。


	3. Chapter 3

商圈中央被遥遥凝望的男人却不在爱人以为的所在地，Aaron去了公司旗下一家私人健身房，为即将到来的演唱会一丝不苟做着准备，不同于单纯以唱为主的Andy，以唱跳出名，素来有「舞王」之称的Aaron在演唱会上的任务显然某种程度上来说，更为艰巨。

坐在健身房坐姿腿屈伸机上刚做完一组的Aaron锤了锤小腿的腓肠肌侧面，这两天运动量可能太大了，即使勤于训练的自己也时常感受到来自自己身体的抗议。掐住小腿肌肉揉捏放松的手上动作渐缓，熟悉的动作让Aaron仿佛回到一年前，那段让自己揪心与痛心的日子。

接到远在泰国的那人助理声音颤抖带着哭腔的电话时，Aaron一瞬间耳畔嗡嗡作响，几乎分辨不出从电话那端传来的词句。盆骨骨折、脊椎骨裂、肌腱肉拉伤、坐骨神经痛，每个词语都耗费了全部心力，才能一一分明冰冷的医学术语背后的痛苦，更无法一一对应到那个永远会对自己露出浅淡的微笑，眼底却饱含他人未曾拥有的温柔的男人身上去。好在经纪人果断接过电话，纵然声音哽咽，仍一遍小声叮嘱身边工作人员有条不紊地指挥着工作，一遍安抚着电话这头茫然的患者家属。

「城哥，你别急。华仔现在情况还算稳定，伤势重但是没生命危险。泰国这边医疗水平不行，我们已经安排了专机马上回香港，应该今晚午夜能到养和医院。我们会安排好病房，你……你别自己开车了，收拾一下换洗衣服让阿梅安排人送你去医院吧。具体的到医院了我再跟你详细解释，毕竟看这情况恐怕城哥你真得在医院守一阵子，多得是时间了。」

经纪人苦笑一声，和愣神的Aaron说了晚上见就干脆利落匆匆挂了电话，径直吩咐他的助理去了。直到二十分钟后，找上门来的阿梅敲了半晌的门，Aaron才失魂落魄地打开门，任由皱着眉头投来担忧又怜悯的一眼后，匆忙收拾了几件衣服的助理拖着自己向电梯走去。

一直到从vip通道躲进早已安排好的病房，隔着防窥视玻璃居高临下凝望着被长枪短炮簇拥进医院大门的担架上，那个身形看起来竟有几分瘦弱的男人，Aaron才找回了些许镇静。然而下一刻，当那个男人隔着忙碌做着各项检查的医生，费力地扬起一个笑容试图唤他名姓，却因为痛到极点，苍白的嘴唇颤抖着只能发出一阵嘶声时，这为数不多的冷静被打碎在冰冷的地坪上，再也无法拼凑还原。

好在经纪人很有眼力地在Aaron崩溃前及时拉着他到套房隔壁的起居室，将人按在沙发上后递去一杯热茶。

「喝口吧，今晚还有得熬呢。检查做完估计就要进手术室，你还得签字。」

手指轻颤端起那杯茶，Aaron哽咽着问起现场究竟发生了什么，为什么只是去拍个广告，突然以这样的姿态回来。听着经纪人描述此刻躺在隔壁的那人怎样从马背上坠落，然后被坚硬的马蹄踏过腰脊，Aaron只觉那些马蹄同样踏在了自己的心脏上，柔软的平滑肌也隐隐作痛。经纪人还在絮絮叨叨地说年底的演唱会肯定得取消，一边向自己投来充满歉意的一眼，声音低了下来安慰这次做不了观众可以等后面的演唱会。Aaron却只觉心头窜起无名之火，说不清这怒火是因为工作人员的疏忽导致自己的爱人身受重伤，还是对爱人痛苦难耐自己却无能为力不能为他排解分毫的愤怒。

「现在重要的是演唱会吗！我只想要他好起来！」

抬起头来已两眼通红的男人被医生呼唤去签字的声音转移走注意力，接下来忙碌的三天三夜终于让Aaron平静下来，开始了照顾爱人的日子。仔细想来，平日两人都忙于工作，聚少离多，这段时日竟是难得朝夕相处的时光。两个月过去，Andy终于摆脱了要靠止痛药与镇痛针压制痛苦的困境，被医生批准出院回家休养。尽管有Aaron尽心尽力的照料，病痛还是折磨得Andy食不下咽，身形消瘦，连嗓音也沙哑许多。

那是平平常常的一天，一个并不特别的黄昏，窗外的晚霞悠悠飘过，落日的余晖映在Andy脸颊上，让调养几个月的病人终于看起来脸色好得几乎像是完全恢复了健康。几个月来，Aaron扶着一天天康复起来的爱人从床边走到起居室，一步步挪动，然后在新布置出的康复训练室开始日复一日的练习。看着窗外渐落的晚霞出神的Andy扭过头，温柔的眼眸凝视着一直宠溺地放纵着自己神游太虚的爱人，声音轻柔得像云絮。

「阿城，等我康复了，你不要坐在台下了，来台上给我伴舞好不好？」

那时自己是怎么回答的呢？以怎样的表情，怎样的语气，在记忆里竟无从寻觅。记得只有自己打趣他果然跳舞不行只有找自己救场了之后，那人眼角漾出的笑纹。

夜深露重，Aaron坐在灯火通明却只有自己一人的健身房，抽出沉浸在回忆中的思绪，悄悄下定了一个小小的决心。


	4. Chapter 4

转瞬两个月过去，2018年上半年已到了底。Aaron飞越大半个中国大地，来到遥远的津城。赞助商提供的西装质地柔软，蓝灰色毛呢料上有细浅的纵横条纹，任造型师给自己打好领带，站在化妆间全身镜前端详自己的Aaron微微出神，心想这身打扮大概是自家爱人会喜欢的样子，只可惜油巴巴的分头一边分得太多，无精打采地趴在头上。纠结半分钟，Aaron还是掏出手机对着镜子拍了张照，给某个窝在酒店里翘首以待望眼欲穿的男人发去。果不其然，还未来得及锁屏，下一秒便收到那人的赞叹，微微一笑发去一个飞吻的表情，随手锁好屏将手机交给助理，Aaron在工作人员的带领下走向前台，开始兢兢业业的站台工作。

放下为了展示代言的手表举到酸痛的手臂，Aaron悄悄松了口气快步回到后台，一边换衣服一边隔着几乎掩盖不住声音的更衣室门交代着助理，宣传微博的编辑和发布，行踪的掩护，都不是自己需要操心的问题。这一秒，一身黑灰色休闲运动装，掀开门两步跨到镜子前随便撩了两下自己头发，扣上灰色邮差帽戴好口罩的男人，心里只放得下一件事——去见自己远道相随的爱人。

助理把车停在火锅店隐蔽的后门，车钥匙交给自家老板，开开心心向老板道谢后便去享受老板偷会情人时自己的悠闲空隙。Aaron快步走进爱人发来的号码对应包间，看到那人眉目疏朗，浅笑着看向脚步匆匆的自己。不好意思地摸了摸自己鼻子，Aaron习惯性任爱人摘下自己的帽子口罩放好，再给自己脱下外套，随手搭在椅背上。

鸳鸯锅内红白两汤已烧滚，靠自己这边摆好了黄喉、毛肚、午餐肉、鸭肠、牛百叶等配菜，靠近爱人那边的白菜土豆金针菇倒是都下进锅里一半。察觉到Aaron的目光，Andy一边拿起一盘午餐肉下进一看就麻辣鲜香四溢的红汤里，一边解释。

「不知道你什么时候能到，我也没敢先下，怕烫久了老了，捞起来放冷了也不好吃了。」

Aaron孩子气地歪着头，笑意吟吟看着半站起身熟练地给自己烫着菜，待到菜熟后又自然地夹进自己碗里的爱人。多年来，他总说年纪比自己大上四岁，便自然而然担起兄长般的责任，在生活中的一点一滴，都无微不至地照顾自己。而自己也仗着这人的宠爱，在年过半百的年纪还一副孩童的稚气，理直气壮享受着撒娇耍赖的特权。唯一一次自己反过来照顾他的机会，还是上次他从马上摔下的时候。

想起那时痛苦的爱人，Aaron脸上的笑意消散了几分，抿了抿嘴，又想起那时爱人的小小提议，自己两个月前的小小决心。还不待对面敏锐察觉到自己表情变化的爱人开口，便眼神闪亮地看进那人眼底，温声开口。

「阿哥，你之前让我去给你做演唱会伴舞的话，还算数吗？」

话音落下，Andy怔愣在原地，拿着筷子的手也突然停住动作，在那人捉狭的笑意中颦眉仔细思考起操作的可行性来。

「如果从我自己的内心来说，我不光想让你来给我当伴舞，我还想去你的演唱会上抢风头。但是……我们明面上这么多年都没交集，突然做嘉宾会吓所有人一大跳吧？」

对面那人眼角笑纹更深，一副即将做坏事的不怀好意表情。

「阿哥不觉得吓所有人一大跳才最好玩吗？我们时间安排在一起，那些狗仔就胡乱说什么打擂台，等他们发现不是打擂台，是互相捧场，怕是下巴都要惊掉啦！」

说完还得意地摇头晃脑哼起歌来，仔细一听旋律竟然是那一年两人唯一合唱过的《永不放弃》，眼前这个嘟了嘟嘴双手捧住脸的男人，俨然和多年前两人共同接受采访时带着红色发带，笑着谈起如何明知自己在睡觉没法听到，还是在收音机里乖乖地小声祈求自己去当他半小时内就到身边的朋友的那个少年别无二致。

「是啊，我要是不去，你岂不是很糗？」

Aaron瞪大双眼，显然没想到自家一向稳重的阿哥会突然提起曾经的采访，更难得地调笑自己。原来不止有自己想起那年汗流浃背的夏天，两人坐在空调效果不好的录音室，一边默契对视一眼借着讨论的藉由，躲开录音师的念叨偷偷喝着冰鸳鸯消暑解渴，一边倒的确认真讨论着该怎么配合合唱的部分，从哪一句切入更好。想起共同的往事，Aaron也柔和了眉眼，勾起嘴角。

「阿哥还记得嘛，当时录这首歌，我们在录音室……」

话说到一半，Aaron便被坐在对面骤然满脸通红的爱人吸引走注意力，不由止住话头。

「阿哥怎么了？脸突然这么红……难道你当时对着我想了什么不该想的不成？好吧我承认那时穿的衣服紧身了点，天热出汗黏在身上可能有点诱人，不过你这么多年该看的都看了不该看的也看了个够，难道还惦记我那时的紧身衣啊？」

Andy听了这话，一下子不光是脸红了个彻底，更是一路肉眼可见从脖子红下去，连带衣领下看不见的地方也不禁令人遐想是不是染上绯红。不敢直视对面对自己曾经的荒唐一无所知的爱人，Andy支支吾吾地向他讲起两个月前在录音室想着对方，差点打手枪被助理发现的糗事。待到想起自己独自驾车回到两人位于白加道的家，只能寂寞地独守空房在想象中释放的场景，话语中也不禁带了几分委屈的控诉。

「……最后我只好自己开车回去了，你也不在家，我硬了一路还要自己给自己打手枪！」

对面的男人早已在Andy描述助理突然推门而入的场景时就乐不可支，听到最后的抱怨竟然放声大笑起来，显然对自己的缺席毫无愧疚之情，一副幸灾乐祸的模样。Andy危险地眯了眯眼，觉得自己裤裆有点紧，回忆让当时的点滴快感重新回归身体，更被如今近在眼前触手可及的人火上浇油。不过好在这次，自己不用再重温那时独守空房的挫败体验了。

「吃饱啦？要不要去趟洗手间再走？酒店离这里还有点距离。」

一脸饕足的Aaron很好说话，毫无戒心地跟在爱人身后进了洗手间，弯弯的笑眼却在被看起来风轻云淡的Andy从背后拥住扶住正在释放的阴茎，另一只手更悄悄滑进臀缝时，瞪大成惊慌失措的圆眼。

「阿哥，别……别这样，万一有人进来怎么办！」

「那我们就去他们看不到的地方……」

嘴上说着似乎是放人一马的话，实际上却扣住手腕一把将人拖进了狭小的单间，推在门上，顺手锁上摇摇欲坠看起来随时会打开的门锁。还没来得及松口气的Aaron再次绷紧了脊背，不自觉地微微撅起嘴，却不知自己委屈的样子在这种情形下只会让控制欲爆发的爱人眸色更加深沉几分，对自己逃过一劫全无助益。然而从内心深处，Aaron似乎也期冀着这种被强硬地推压在门扇上，一边为了薄薄的脸皮假意推拒几下一边欲拒还迎地放纵着对方任其为所欲为的处境。

顺从地蹲下身解开Andy卷起裤脚的破洞牛仔裤的扣子和拉链，没有系皮带而松垮地挂在胯骨上，露出一直延伸到布料深处的肌肉分界线，随着外裤和内裤被利落褪下而逐渐展现。即使对眼前人身体的每一寸都了若指掌，像这样在公众场合近距离地直视对方的私处，甚至可以清楚地嗅到充满男性气息的麝香还是第一次，而身后仅一门之隔便是毫无遮拦的走廊，随时会有人走过甚至敲敲门。Aaron在这种场景下无可自抑地迅速勃起了，哪怕在心里拼命咒骂自己，还有那个索性一屁股坐在马桶上，好整以暇等着自己服务的始作俑者。

心知无论如何，不让那个被欲望冲昏头脑的男人满意，自己是决计不可能轻易全身而退，Aaron认命地闭了闭眼，一边伸出舌尖卷上那根无数次进入自己体内，此刻一跳一跳的阴茎，一边用空闲的手抚上被冷落的阴囊。两个睾丸一高一低安稳地坠在阴囊里，在Aaron手指的揉搓下小幅度左右挪动，Aaron用中指与无名指卡住略大的右侧那个，食指拨动着左侧高处的，还时不时用指尖挠弄两下本来略有皱巴巴，充盈后舒展开的表皮。

从性器根部传来的感觉并不坏，不那么舒爽刺激到难以自抑，却又被那人猫爪般的挠动，挠得有些心痒难耐。Andy带着惩戒意味地突然扶住人后脑勺往自己下身压了压，猝不及防地吞了满口，被Andy粗涨几分的阴茎堵得话都说不出来的那人，果然抬起眼委屈地无声控诉着自己的暴行，通红的眼角看起来有些可怜，却更激发了Andy深藏心底的施虐欲。

龟头顶在口腔深处，几乎要捅到会厌，湿热润滑的口腔内壁包裹着柱身每一寸，身下人因为咽反射一阵干呕，舌根与口腔内壁拥紧又推拒着龟头，舒爽的电流从马眼一路流窜到脊柱，Andy险些就这样射出来。掰着身下人的下巴让他吐出自己的阴茎，男人干咳着飞来一眼横刀，软绵绵毫无攻击力，被欲望熏红的眼角反而带上几分柔媚的风情。Andy突然有了个好主意，从裤袋里翻出一只小巧的润滑剂递向蹲在身前的男人，无声暗示着他接下来该在自己身上做的一切，看着那人骤然红到滴血的耳垂，Andy现在觉得，这是个绝佳的主意。

拆开纸盒，撕开脆弱的包装纸，取出一根手指粗细透明管装的润滑剂，Aaron分出心神研究着这第一次见，看起来安装有些复杂的小工具，却被悠闲悠哉看着自己干着急的那人捏了捏脸颊，示意半蹲在自己面前的人站起身来。一边用指尖抠摸半天摘掉管上的小盖子，手忙脚乱地将长筒盖套进后端，一边撑住微麻的腿站起身，完全勃起上翘的阴茎正对着坐在马桶上那人的脸，Aaron有些恶作剧地想突然将阴茎顺势戳到那人脸上去，最好是捅进他的嘴里，看他惊愕地含住自己带着咸味，因为这放肆的想象兴奋到开始从马眼滴出液体的阳具。然而也只能想想，调皮一时爽，等会儿讨不到好的可是自己，Aaron瘪瘪嘴，低下头摸索着自己的后穴，用指尖揉搓放松着穴口的嫩肉，同时轻轻推着长筒盖后端，让润滑液从光滑的圆柱头里渗出一些，涂抹在手指与后穴上。

心知肚明对面相知相守二十年的爱人小脑瓜里打着什么坏主意，Andy却并没拆穿，只是伸出手帮他掰开了自己的后穴，顺畅地捅进了那根装着润滑液的透明管，一推到底，看那人在微凉的液体冲刷下大腿肌肉内侧轻轻颤抖。透明管被抽出，Aaron明显松了口气，然而这口气迅速被憋回了他的胸腔肺腑，转为从眼角逼出的惊慌。

「阿哥你……你干什么？我等下还要开车回酒店！」

Andy没有回答这个两人都心知肚明的问题，只是手指推着肛塞更深入些，一直到弯曲的柱身被完全吞没，留在外侧的平面牢牢贴附在两臀间，确保这个精巧的小玩意不会中途掉出来，再斯条慢理给Aaron提上内裤，穿好运动裤，甚至贴心地系好裤带。完全无力反抗的Aaron被按住肩膀推着带出这间狭小的隔间，任由身边人握住自己的双手在洗手台洗干净手上黏腻的残余，再夹住双腿尽力不流露出不正常却无能为力地姿势别扭走出了火锅店后门，直到坐上驾驶座才松了口今晚一直淤积在心的气。

然而车从火锅店后门所在的小巷驶出，汇入都市车水马龙的霓虹中，化作一个光点十分钟后，Aaron开始憋起了今晚的第二口气。从后穴不断传来的瘙痒难耐绝对不是正常的反应，他承认此刻看着坐在自己右手边的男人刀削般俊美的侧脸，要说不起反应，不想和他耳厮鬓摩再让他坚硬的肉刃劈开自己，一如摩西劈开红海，是不可能的事。但是后穴这份如有实质的痒意，被媚肉随润滑液一并挤出，从穴口汩汩流出的分泌量超过常规的肠液，绝对是过去二十年被那人第一次操开屁眼后的人生里从未有过的体验。然后下一秒，被怀疑的始作俑者坦然地迎上受害者的目光，几乎堪称厚颜无耻地挑了挑眉，掏出一个小巧而十分可疑的遥控器，打开开关。

几乎从驾驶座上跳起来的Aaron差点飚出一句粤语经典脏话，努力稳住左右摇晃的方向盘和被带动着飘忽的车身，Aaron开始在心里祈祷两人不要被上海交警逮个正着，罪名是淫秽色情，危险驾驶。好在下一刻共犯便迅速将推到顶峰的震动频率降到最低，有效将一场交通事故——或许是娱乐圈风暴——扼杀在自己掌心。而这隔靴搔痒的频率只不过让后穴的痒意更加难耐，能够清晰感觉到泛滥汹涌的欲液已经濡湿了底裤，冰凉的布料紧贴在屁股上，让Aaron不舒服地抬了抬屁股。然则这一点小动作也没逃过右手边那人的眼睛，震动频率被骤然拉升，没有座椅的阻碍，肛塞向下微微滑落，恰好抵上了相距后穴入口不远的那片肠壁。身体内部传递的快感，窗外红灯下斑马线上匆匆走过的路人，车厢里浓郁的麝香气息，坏心眼的爱人随口哼起的慵懒低回近乎深入身体时暧昧喘息的艳曲，和这一刻他眼底毫不掩饰想把自己吞吃入腹的赤裸欲望，太过刺激的这一切交织在一起，催促着Aaron的阴茎颤栗着开始涌出一股稀薄的液体，濒临爆发边缘。

然而下一秒，一切聊胜于无的安慰剂被无情剥夺，身体内部那个情色意味十足的异物安静得像从未有过震动这个功能，假装自己只是个堵住破漏水龙头的正直工具。身侧操纵了今晚一切的神祇早不知何时解开了自己的裤链，漫不经心地撸动着自己之前被迫塞进内裤后半疲，此刻却俨然更加精神抖擞的阴茎，放肆地从鼻孔里和齿缝间发出粗重的呻吟与喘息。Aaron觉得自己可能快被这个人逼疯了，也许是那支从前从未见过的润滑剂有什么不为人知的奇异成分，也许只是假借着那润滑剂的幌子，假借着随时会被公之于众的危险场合，甚至假借着这月色，自己终于肆无忌惮地释放了心底最不为人知的欲望。

从来没有一刻，Aaron像现在这样渴望着身边人掌心中那根阴茎，想舔舐着吞吃着让它一直插进自己咽喉深处让咸腥的气息充满鼻腔，更想不顾一切地坐上去让粗大的肉棒捅进自己瘙痒到嚣叫渴求着男人性器的淫荡后穴将自己钉死在这根阴茎上。Aaron有理由怀疑，如果再有下一个红灯，自己可能就在大街上冒着众目睽睽的风险翻身骑上身侧那人，管他身后洪水滔天。

所幸Andy似乎察觉到被引诱在浪巅徘徊的人理智已在崩断弦边缘，慷慨地伸出左手抚弄上那人被冷落已久的阴茎，让焚烧理智的欲火稍稍纾解，右手放开自己早已被撩拨得无需抚慰便充血到最坚硬的阴茎，指点着Aaron将车开往酒店VIP停车场的隐蔽入口。门岗识别出早已登记好的车牌号后迅速放行，车辆几乎没有任何耽搁地无声无息前进，一直停到酒店VIP通道十几米外，早已提前等候的保安和门童一步步走上前来，脚步虽急促却不忙乱。

快要来不及收拾好了，会被发现的。Aaron在心里绝望地呼喊，然而沉溺在情欲和爱人粗糙的掌心中意乱情迷的自己，也只剩在脑海中呼喊的余力。全然不知这辆黑色SUV里发生的一切淫乱故事的酒店服务人员，还挂着职业化的微笑无知无觉向前，准备从自己沾满汗水与前液的手掌心收走车钥匙，然后坐进气味浓郁到任何一个男人都知道发生了什么的车厢，面不改色地将贵宾的车泊到指定车位。即将被人知悉一切的羞耻与绝望，和步步向前的服务人员清脆沉稳的脚步声带来的紧迫感，终于摧毁了Aaron最后的抵抗，让他尖声抽泣着猛然射在了Andy的手中，一股股喷涌出的精液大部分被宽大的掌心留住，飞溅出的其余那些随着来不及握住而缓缓滑落的那部分沾染了运动裤柔软的布料，棉布浸成深色。

托起手掌心剩余的浓稠精液，大拇指挑开裤腰，信手全都拭进了仍沉溺在高潮余韵里眼神失去焦距的爱人臀缝里，再胡乱整理了两人的衣裤。Andy抽下车钥匙，先一步钻出车门隔空扔给几米外的保安，再绕到驾驶座把刚刚回过神的爱人扯出来，推搡着迷迷糊糊的这人避开服务人员向通道口快步走去，一直到走进专用客梯才松了口气放下心来。射过一次的Aaron眼神发亮，嘴唇也被咬出血色的嫣红，还泛着唾液刚滋润后的光泽，定定地看向盯着楼层变换轻点脚尖打着拍子，就是不看自己的爱人，看起来一副不能更清醒正常的模样。然而Andy心知肚明，这个人下一秒可能就要在电梯里，保安人员盯着的监控摄像头下，公然剥去自己和他的衣服，撅起屁股索要风暴了。

万幸五星级酒店优良敬业的电梯似乎听到客人无声的祈祷，以最快速度安然停靠在正确楼层，目送Andy拉扯着将人塞进早已订好的套房。没有开灯的房间一片昏暗，只看得见背对着窗的男人眼中野兽般的光芒，待到两人扑上彼此拉扯着撕咬着让布料和纽扣发出撕裂声，转过一圈才看见迎着窗外夜色的男人眼眸里的欲望比之只增不减。

Aaron觉得自己大概是无酒自醉，几乎撑不住自己身体的重量，若不是勉力靠在爱人身上，几乎要腿脚发软跌坐在地毯上。被怎样半拖半抱再抛在Kng size床上，身后早已堵不住洪水的肛塞怎样被穴口松软媚肉吮吸挽留一瞬再毫无阻碍地顺畅取出，那根自己太过熟稔而今晚却等待了太久的阴茎怎样毫不留情贯穿了自己盛情开放的身体，都在视野内浮沉的光晕里模糊不清。唯一能记住的，只有自己一次次释放到几乎射不出任何液体后，一次次浪叫着抬高屁股流着水要求身后人不要停止似乎可以无休止延绵到时光尽头的抽与插，瞬间的空虚与无与伦比的充实。

被动地任身后人牵住自己双手背到身后，上身悬空仅凭十指相扣承载所有重量，太酸软的腰已自觉沉到最低，腹部擦过高支数的光滑床单，无力的双腿勉强支住身躯，支住被不断冲撞的高耸蜜臀，身后人大腿略长于自己，斜插入的角度让穴口上方在无数次摩擦后红肿作痛。似乎意识到了这点，身后人微微弯腰，从下方顶入，膨出的龟头刮过穴口径直撞上第一个弯道处那片肠壁，因兴奋充血膨出的前列腺被激起一片电流放射向Aaron身体每一寸，爽快感将人抛上云端，只想浮沉不愿停坠下来。

单手将身下人两只手腕攥在手里，Andy腾出左手摸了摸被窗外投射的灯光照出嫣红透明感的耳垂，俯身叼住这块小巧的嫩肉，舌尖剐蹭着从外耳廓一路探寻到幽暗的耳道，喷出的鼻息打在耳后，激起身下人一阵颤栗。游走的手停在胸前，指尖无情掐弄起挺立的乳头，男人的乳头略小，乳晕却有一元硬币大小，指尖刮过时会凸起细小的鸡皮疙瘩，然后Andy深埋在男人体内的阴茎满意地收获来自这人后穴的夹击。

视线模糊成光点，Aaron有些头晕目眩，身后爱人的喘息被千百倍放大，指尖掠过再轻的触碰也犹如惊涛骇浪，开了空调的房间中两人仍出了一身薄汗，鼻腔里充斥着男人的荷尔蒙与精液的麝香气，舌尖品尝出从额头滴落的汗液微咸的味道。呢喃着阻止伸长手臂试图打开床头灯的爱人，Aaron开始怀疑自己只是坠入了一个天马行空却美妙的梦境，一觉醒来，身畔平整的床铺微凉。

两人中清醒的那个，却不会忘记这一夜奇异的美丽景色，爱人晒成健康的小麦色皮肤镀上一层玫瑰色，倾情向自己毫无保留地开放。小穴不知羞耻地吸吮住刚刚触及入口的龟头，贪婪地吞吃到根部，高热的内部熨烫着Andy阴茎的每一寸，每一条皱褶，每一处凹陷，紧致之余还不断收缩的后穴几近令Andy疑心自己插入的是不存于世间的伊甸园，爱人纯洁如未咬下苹果的夏娃，放荡如引人堕入人间的淫蛇。

没有开灯的晦暗房间里，窗外灯火明明灭灭，只存在脑海中的盛大烟火同时在两人微阖的眼帘与身体深处绽放。被沾湿的床单和亟待清理的身体都无力有力气打理，想打开灯的念头也被怀中人小声的嘟囔掐灭，Andy决定就这样抱着无意识磨蹭着撒娇的爱人享受高潮后安稳的深眠。一切留待明日解决。

第二天劳累过度的Aaron终于睁开眼时，浴缸里的洗澡水已放好，床边的男人正弯下腰准备就这样把沉睡的自己抱进浴缸。失笑地看着这个太过宠溺自己，以至于忘记自己都还是大病初愈不过一年半载的旧伤在身之人，Aaron懒散地顺势滚到床尾踩上地面，勾着男人的脖子任其带领自己一路走到浴室，最后坐进浴缸。清理完后穴检查了一下没有什么伤口，Andy松了口气觉得这种销魂的体验有一次就足够，以后还是不要玩了，两个年过半百的老男人的心脏都经不起这种风浪。不过这话显然不能对还迷糊着任自己把他从浴缸里牵出来，乖乖站在淋浴间里往头上打着泡沫的人讲。

冲洗干净的Aaron走出淋浴间，随意在门口毛巾上蹭了两下脚底的水渍，就乖乖坐在镜子前任Andy熟稔地一手取出吹风机，一手按摩着自己的头皮。不知道是不是头皮按摩让昏沉的Aaron终于找回清醒，甚至清醒过头想起自己过去多年里，让爱人给自己吹头发时从未想过的问题。按捺半天的努力，终于在Andy亲昵地咬上自己耳朵时悉数报废，Aaron闷闷不乐出声质问。

「阿哥……你到底给多少人这样吹过头发……你给自己剪头就算了，男的女的你都剪过，连曾志伟你也剪过！难道你也咬曾志伟的耳朵！」

爱人的无理取闹实在太过无厘头，匪夷所思的问题竟透露几分可爱，Andy惊愕地瞪大眼睛愣了足足半分钟，直到终于意识到自己胡说八道了什么的Aaron不好意思地埋下头去打定主意决定装作什么都没发生，才终于回过神来大笑出声，笑弯了腰撑着自己膝头勉力站在原地，连手中还在轰轰作响的吹风机都几乎要握不住。一边拍着恼羞成怒抬起头瞪向自己作势真要讨个说法的爱人的肩头，一边笑着咳几声试图开口解释，却更像是打趣。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……你也是知道哈哈哈……我是被雪藏那么久无事可做，就给自己找点事学学手艺打发时间嘛，那自然就拿同事练手喽！不光男的女的老的少的，曾志伟曾江，连邵逸夫我都剪过头哇！哈哈哈哈哈……」

含笑看向听着自己调侃的话居然真的越来越气鼓鼓的爱人，Andy觉得还是得见好就收。

「不过呢……这个世上能让我操完他，还抱着他去洗干净，再给他吹头发，吹头发还要咬他红红的耳朵的人呢……这辈子就只有一个啦！就是那个气得要命乱吃人家飞醋的家伙，诶，你猜是谁？」

羞红脸的Aaron决定还是跳过这个话题，僵硬地催促着爱人赶紧搞定，别耽误了他飞回香港赶工作的航班和自己穿越半座城市去看F1大赛的行程。


	5. Chapter 5

七月下旬，考量种种因素，红磡的空闲，导演音乐总监等重要工作人员的调动，Andy做出了一个大胆的决定——12月15日至次年1月3日，连唱20天。听闻这个骇人听闻的消息的每一个亲友都倒吸口冷气，第一反应劝阻Andy三思而行，毕竟连续20晚唱跳不停不是什么轻而易举就能做到的事，即使不论Andy不过一年前才受过重伤，岁月匆匆而过，他的年龄也早已翻过人生半百的篇章，不再是当年不知疲倦的青葱少年。然而不知是真像外界猜测的那般，想把这当做最后的放纵，纵情演绎后便就此告别舞台，还是想挑战自己的极限，证明无论是伤痛还是岁月都无法压垮这个男人坚实的脊梁，总而言之Andy这次异常顽固，公司从上到下，从雷霆万钧掌握权柄的经纪人小美到贴身小助理，没有一个人能动摇他的心思一分一毫，只不过让每个人铩羽而归后都头痛不已，徒增烦恼罢了。

直到他家里那个惯于撒娇耍赖达到一切正当与不正当目的的男人，委屈地瘪瘪嘴控诉公司早先安排好的巡回演唱会一切都已谈妥没法再改，自己要从11月24日开始一路北上，直到次年1月18日才能回到澳门开完最后一场，竟然比Andy放假还要晚上许多天，甚至12月22日那天——对他们意义非凡的那个日子——自己都远在南京，与爱人相隔千里之外。

谈起这个，两人眼前不约而同浮现那一年，已经是录完两人唯一合唱歌曲的五年后，距离录完歌被张魁采访也已过去五年，离两人第一次合作电影彼此结识，也已过去七年之久。明面上两人在拍完《超级学校霸王》后再无交集，既没有合唱歌曲，也没有合作过电影，直到这两年拜发哥牵线，两人才在同部电影里碰了面，虽然Aaron稳坐主位，而Andy只是客串了一个小小的保安局长，两人并无多少同框镜头。

然而在1998年12月22日那一天，阴转多云，气温19~22度，微风，天气算不上坏，阴沉沉像随时要下雨，站在太平山一处隐蔽别墅门前的情人，心底却像三万里高空的湛蓝晴天，一片明朗。本是被约出来吃饭，却糊里糊涂被载到白加道这片寻常人无法踏足的别墅群中的Aaron像是预感到什么，抢先掏出一个小小的礼盒嚷起来「我！让我先说！」，却在眼睁睁看着暧昧已久的情人双手奉上眼前这座白色别墅的门钥匙时无可奈何承认自己败下阵来。Andy笑着接过面前前一秒还垂头丧气下一秒就兴高采烈闹着要看房子的情人——从这一刻起该称为爱人——手中的礼盒，顺势将钥匙郑重放进他的手心，悄悄将戒指套上装模作样撇开头打量房间，实际上乖乖伸出手背在身后的爱人细长的无名指，再十指相扣握住那只还乖乖等着自己去牵的手，让指环碰上指环，美满变成圆满。

回忆起曾经，两人相视一笑，心中了然对方也想起了自己心中所思所想，Andy柔和了眉眼，像二十年来做过无数次的那样，做出让步去哄哄自家幼稚的小孩。

「那我不唱那么久，29号就最后一场，之后都陪你，好不好？」

心中却盘算着，12月29日自家爱人没有演唱会，29日之后他在别处还有两场，说好的他为自己起舞，自己去抢他的风头，也许是时候兑现了。

让承诺兑现成践诺，誓言践行成宣言，二十年的相濡以沫，从香江汇聚成海洋。


End file.
